Elves
by twinkletoes aka Ballerina GIRL
Summary: This story takes place during the Third World War. It is about a girl who survives being hit by a nuclear bomb, and is thrown into a magical world of elves, where she experiences mischief, magic, and ... love?


**A/N: So, there's this whole little introductory part where you hear about how she gets turned into an 'elf' and what the deal with her family is, but I just don't really like that part, it's not written very well, and it isn't absolutely necessary, so I think you can just make do without it. You learn about her life later on in the story. Bottom line, deal with it.**

**Another point, this work is not truly based on the story of Twilight. It has some ideas and a lot of undercurrents of the style of Twilight, but it does not use the characters or true plot of Twilight. All of the characters and I think most o fthe ideas are my own, and I would really like to keep them.**

**Elves**

I woke up God knows how much later. At first I thought I was dead and had gone to heaven, but that theory only lasted a few seconds before I was forced to think differently by the onset of the pain.

Oh, yes. The pain. It overtook my mind, it overtook my body, and it was what truly got me back to my senses. It was dulled soon, when I was fed a sweet-tasting drink, somewhat reminiscent of a cherry nut milkshake, a delicacy I had not experienced in a very long time.

After that I slept again for another very long period of time. When I awoke again it was morning. I sat up in the gigantic feather down bed I assumed I had been sleeping in for the time I had been here … wherever 'here' was.

I was still trying to figure out where exactly I was and why I was here, alive, when I should have been dead when someone made that little coughing sound in their throat that basically means, "hey, I don't want to be rude and interrupt you, but I'm going to, so listen up." I chose not to take this too harshly, so I looked around for the person who had made the noise and said, "What?"

It took me a moment to locate the person who had spoken, but once I did I was amazed that I had not noticed him at once. He was, for lack of a stronger and therefore more accurate word, absolutely gorgeous. I was stunned. He couldn't _possibly_ be human. And then he spoke and it was true music, what every musician strives to achieve and can never _quite_ reach.

"I know you will have many questions, however I also know you will apply self-control and contain your questions until we ask you to state them."

His voice held me astounded and breathless, but not for long.

"Like hell I will!" I said, delicate and articulate as usual. My voice, never very sweet and musical regularly, sounded absolutely _horrible _in comparison with his. But I didn't care. My questions _would_ be answered, _right now_, thank you very much!

"Excuse me?" he said, obviously not used to my kind of reply.

"I said," I replied, beginning to feel those first twinges of annoyance I get when dealing with someone utterly stupid or stuck-up, or both, "like hell I will. It means, I am going to ask questions and you are going to answer them, beginning with you telling me just what you are, as you most obviously are _not_ human!"

This entire time he simply stared at me, the only thing to move being his face. As I was speaking, his right eyebrow slowly pulled upward until I could have sworn it was going to touch his hairline.

I finished my little schpiel and glared at him, though I had an overwhelming urge to laugh at the simply amazed expression on his face. This little pretty boy was obviously not used to dealing with the likes of me.

He hurriedly composed himself and said coldly, "Oh, I knew exactly what you meant. I was simply amazed that you were cocky enough to believe that your little rebellion would actually make me answer your questions. You really are quite amusing, you know."

The slight smirk I had begun to develop quickly dropped from my face and I began to size him up, ready to see just how far he would go. I had just begun to tense up, readying myself to jump at him and attack.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm not going to be annoying and bratty and set a certain number of reviews I have to get before I post again, but I would like you to tell me what you think of my story so far. I already have the next like five chapters done (I've been working on this for a while) , but I'm not going to post them if you don't want me to. That's a waste of my time, and time is something that I personally am very short on. I also have another story that I had to write for English class that I really like. It's about time travel, and it is **_**VEERRRRY **_**dark. I'll post that one if you guys tell me to. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


End file.
